Total Drama:Jungle Tour
by JadeAnn1123
Summary: Chris is back for another new season of total drama.18 new whole teens having a tour at a deadly jungle around.There will be romance,drama,humor,advebture this new whole season.Who will win this season?Who will lose first?Who will having new relationship at this season?Find out at Total Drama Jungle Tour!APPS CLOSED but I will accepted interns
1. Auditions

Zoom in to Chris standing to the dock with some interns smiling to a camera.

"Hello!And welcome to another new season of Total Drama!"While his hand was up in the air."You notice that we are in the new island and not in Camp 's right we doing our season in a new deadly tour around a Jungle!We will have a new whole 20 teens fighting for a million dollar cash!"We still have our chef,interns,cabin and your handsome host."Smiling evilly at the camera and zoom out to the jungle and back at Chris."And we need your help at the audition you can review or even PM the the form after this short see ya next time at Total...Drama...Jungle...Tour!"The camera came to static and it black out.

**[A/N:So I'm writing new story of total can audition here by signing the form under the notice.]**

Audition Form:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Height:

Weight:

Appearance-

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin:

Everyday Clothing:

Nightwear:

SwimSuit:

Others (Moles,Scars,Tattoos,Jewely,Etc.):

Personality-

Describe yourself:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Things he/she do:

Dreams:

Relationships-

Is your Character Single?:

You want your Character in a relationship?:

If yes,To Whom?:

Anything Else You want to say:

Audition Tape:

**Enjoy this.I need only 10 boys and 10 you like**


	2. Note to everyone

**Hey Everyone!I'm just writing today so people can upload their characters.I need only 7 out 10 girls because one of my Oc is here and I need more boys characters 9 out of 10 is some of the characters from their for the three author please PM their stereotype I forgot to write it at the we go:**

**Girls:**

**Haley Bays/FunPuppy725**

**Jinx Thornefall/MyFlawsAreFayetal**

**Taylor Heaven Smith/JadeAnn1123 (My Oc)**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Boys:**

**Zach Smith/zquest**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**APPS STILL OPEN EVERYONE HOPE YOU REVIEW YOUR CHARACTERS OR JUST PM ME EVERYONE.**

**-JadeAnn1123 out :)**


	3. 18 contestants not 20

Hey I'm back peeps...Everyone who are fan of this story I'm still alive Lol anyway here are the contestants I'm gonna start updating this story starting right this List of Contestants I'm gonna do the first real chapter...Okay hope you see your name written down there...Plus three off the contestants are from my friends they help me update this and they send me many boys but I only pick two boys to be added...Okay Let's see the list.

Girls:

Haley Bays/FunPuppy725

Jinx Thornefall/MyFlawsAreFayetal

Taylor Heaven Smith/JadeAnn1123 (My Oc)

Xiuying Qiao/Nerdy Bautista

Mitzi Engel/Shsl Donut

Icarus Terry White/The Magnetic Witch

TJ *Tonya Jane*Peterson/Nerdy Bautista

Jenna Takari/ZatannaZatara2324

Lexie Marie Wilson/TDIWasSoCool11

Rebecca Lin/*I don't own her but my friend own her.*

Boys:

Zach Smith/zquest

Uathne Quirk/Shsl Donut

Nathan Wolff/Wolflower595

Jerome Raymond Michaels/Nerdy Bautista

Brad Ortiz/JadeAnn1123 (My OC)

Michael Stan Lewis/TDIWasSoCool2324

Ben Yon Chow/*I don't own him but my friend own him.*

Tommy James Anderson/*I don't own him but my friend own him.*

See your name at the list well get ready for the first challenge you will noticed that I only get 8 boys than 10 because it's just I'm feeling a little lazy butt so I just make this 8 so get ready 18 contestants before your mind blow at this challenge...See ya at the next chapter...

-JadeAnn1123 out :)


	4. The dangerous greeting part 1

**Hey I'm back I'm going to update next Saturday.I'm just bored today so I figure out that I need to update my story...Hope you like this chapter we're having two part on the chapter 1 then I will make this story like TDI Well here goes Enjoy XD**

Start at the dock of an unfamiliar island Chris was standing on the dock grinning evilly at the camera

Chris-Hello and welcome for another season of total season we have heroes vs Villain style but this time we're having new 18 teens competing for a million dollar!But this time we're doing our challenges at the most dangerous jungle near camp wawanakwa which I like to call Jungle Of The Wawanakwa!And I would like to say this teens having more drama,action and romances than last of the 5 still have our very own chef,cabins,confessional and other stuff!And I see a boat coming!

The boat stop at the dock to see a tan girl has indigo eyes,has a Wavy, waist length hair with a side-fringe and it's auburn and wearing Black top with netting sleeves with rose patterns, dark blue jean shorts over netting tights and black knee high, leather boots. - Plain indigo top with an ankle-length black skirt and her look around and face Chris

?-Is This where we staying for like 8 weeks?

Chris-That's right Jinx and Welcome to Jungle of the wawanakwa

Jinx-Oh sure that's kinda cool I guess

Chris-Stay behind me a contestant arrive

A tan boy came out from the boat he has blue eyes,has tri-colored spiky hair with golden bangs, black base and Red at the top of the spikes and wearing Yellow tee-shirt with Blue jeans, Cowboy boots and Hat.

?-Sup Chris I'm ready for this thing!Thanks for accepting my audition dude

Chris-Zach!Welcome to the Jungle!Guess your excited man and no problem bro go stand next to Jinx

Zach-Hmm...Okay

He walk next to Jinx who just stay quite he smiled at her she smiled back

Zach-Hey guess your Jinx I'm Zach

Jinx-Nice to meet you

A pale white guy came out of the boat he has light green eyes,has a black hair,his hair was long as it goes down to his lower back, and he parts his hair at the center of his wear A dark grey t shirt, underneath a black hoodie. the Hoodie has many markings and rips in it from years of use, and has a bleach stain on the back,His pants are a light gray-ish colour, and are very baggy on him, he keeps a belt with spikes and other engravings and he wear Ipath Grasshoppers in black and white, he has a small charm hanging off his laces on his right went to Chris

?-Is this where we gonna stay?

Chris-It's sure did Quirk welcome to the jungle

Quirk-Uh...Thanks I guess

Chris-Go stand next to the other two

Quirk-Okay

He went behind the other two.A pale girl came out she has green eyes have long blue wear a a yellow shirt with blue jeans and green high smiled widely and wave to the others,the other wave at her who was in daze of love at her she notice this and wave at him.

Chris-Hello Haley!Welcome to the very own wawanakwa jungle!

She hug Chris tightly

Haley-*Talk fast*Oh my gosh I'm so happy to see Chris McLean!And I'm so excited to meet everyone in the competition!

Chris-Haley...Too...Tight!

Haley-Oops Sorry Chris I'm just excited

Chris-Okay just meet the others

Haley-Okay!

She went to the other she stand next to Zach who was still love daze she see this and smiled at him

Haley-Oh Hi nice to meet you I'm Haley and you are?

Zach-I'm Zach nice to meet you too Haley

Haley-Oh!Nice name tell me about yourself maybe we have lot in common

Zach-Oh I'm just a fun person and I like-

Haley hug him tightly

Haley-I'm a fun person too!We have in common Eeee!We should be friends

Zach-Haley...Very Tight

Haley-Oops Sorry Zach I'm just glad I got a friend we should be friend

Zach-Sure sound great Haley

The two start talking a light peachy guy came he has blueish green eyes has brown hair he wear a leather jacket over a red t-shirt and black skinny jeans with chains hanging off the sides. He also wears black shoes and a black ball cap with a green dragon on the front.

Chris-Hey Nathan welcome!

Nathan-Nice meeting you Chris

Chris-Okay stand next to the other

Nathan-That's it hmmm...okay

He walk next to the others like nothing happen

Chris-Okay

A pale girl came out has brownish eyes has long brunette hair in a ponytail style with a long messy bangs she wear white and black tank top on top of it was a leather jacket,she wear brown short shorts with black skull belt and chain and wear a brown was holding a dog in her hand.

?-Uh...Does Someone left her or his dog in the boat?

Nathan-Oh!Jake come here boy you didn't follow me

The dog bark

Nathan-Okay Just don't forget to follow me next time okay

The dog bark happily at him while it's tail wiggle

Nathan-Good Dog

?-Uh...Do you talk to your dog like that every time?

Nathan-Yeah you know your beautiful

?-Thanks

Nathan-I'm Nathan Nice meeting you

Taylor-I'm Taylor pleasure to meet you too Nathan

Nathan-We can be friends that okay

Taylor-Sure Cool with that

Chris-Enough Drama we haven't started yet

Taylor-You know Chris sometimes you ruin conversation between people

Chris-What ever just go stand next to the others,Heaven

Taylor-It's TAYLOR!

Chris-Whatever

A tan guy came out has brown eyes has ginger spiky hair he wear a blue tee shirt with leather jacket in front of it wear jeans with chains he wear cowboy boots and cowboy hat like smiled at everyone and Chris

?-Sup!Everyone I'm so glad to be here let's have some fun!

Chris-Welcome Dude!Brad

Brad-Oh yeah Chris McLean awesome

Chris-It's sure did!Enjoying your arriving?

Brad-Uh...Yeah

Chris-Anything to say,Brad?

Brad-Oh yes!I just wanted to say hey Jenny babe miss you hope ya watching

Chris-Your lucky dude I make her host the aftermath

Brad-Thanks Bro

Chris-No prob hope you enjoy here

Brad-Uh yeah sure

Chris-Let's see if you enjoy when you meet your best enemy

Brad-Huh?I don't have enemy I'm a good person dude

Chris-Oh just see later

Brad-Okay

A tall 6'2 pale and silky girl came out she has dark eyes has Black and pin-straight, reaching just below her shoulder blades. It is routinely styled into two low braided pigtails with long center-parted bangs that frame each side of her She wears an opened, short-sleeved, checked button-down in orange and yellow with a tight yellow t-shirt underneath that has a large picture of a lemon on the front. She pairs this with navy blue skinny jeans, a glittery orange belt and small yellow socks with orange converse high-tops. She wears small orange fan earrings and a blue charm bracelet with yellow other looked at her up with wide eyes

Chris-Hey Xiuying!Nice having you here

Xiuying-Hi Chris it's really nice to be here

Chris-Alright!Go stand next to the other girls and boys to meet them

Xiuying-Okay

She stand next to Jinx,Haley and Taylor

Xiuying-Hi Nice to meet I'm Xiuying

Jinx-Hi

Haley-Hey

Taylor-Sup

Jinx-Pleasure to meet you I'm Jinx

Taylor-Taylor pleasure to meet you

Haley-Haley Really Nice having you here

Xiuying-Thanks

Taylor-You know you kinda nice I guess you can be friend us because your friendly and nice

Xiuying-Really?

Taylor-Yeah,Right Guys?

Haley-Sure did

Jinx-Fantastic

A sienna brown guy came he has chocolate brown eyes he wear a dark yellow short-sleeved button-down (opened) with tight black t-shirt underneath, tan cargo shorts, black Adidas sneakers and a thin gold chain around his neck.

Chris-Everyone please welcome Jerome!

Everyone Clap at Chris sarcastically while Chris looked at them annoyed

Taylor-*Sarcastically*Wow Chris we are pleasure to watch the show that why we were clapping

Chris-Yeah sure

Jerome-Hey everyone

Everyone-Hi/Hello/Sup

Chris-Pleasure to have you here Jerome

Jerome-Oh It's sure do

Chris-Okay stand next to the others

A caucasion white pale girl came out she has hazel;green and Brown has Auburn, shoulder length wear A white and gray sweater vest, dark blue jeans, white sneakers.

Chris-Icarus White!Welcome and Enjoy at the Island

Icarus-Sure thanks no problem

Chris-Okkaay next

A tan guy came out he has dark eyes has a dark brown spiky hair wear a gray t-shirt,a green camouflage baggy jeans and a red also wear a hat and grin at Chris and the contestants

Chris-Tommy!Welcome to the very own total drama

Tom-You can just call me Tom

Chris-Sure thing Tom

Tom-Sup everyone

Everyone-Hey/Sup

Chris-Okay go stand next to the others

He went to the cast and greet a tan girl came she has aqua eyes has black ponytail hair she wear gray tank top,a brown short shorts and black flat also wear a black was reading a text book

Chris-Hey Lexie Marie Nice having you here

Lexie just give a peek look at Chris then the cast who was waving at her then she get back at her book.

Lexie-Oh Hey Sup Chris

Chris-Woah Not taking serious at me and the another Noah came but a girl version one

Lexie-*Sarcastically laugh*Yeah sure

Chris-Okay your one serious girl at reading go stand next with the others

Lexie-Whatever

Chris-Sure Thing

She walk next to Haley who was smiling at her she smile back

Haley-Hey I'm Haley you must be Lexie

Lexie-Uh...Yeah Nice to meet you

She continue reading,Haley give her a strange look then walk back to Jinx and Taylor

Haley-That girl was creeping me for real

Taylor-She not that bad Haley

Jinx-Yeah I read a lot

Taylor-So do I

Jinx-Hey Lexie want to be friends with us

Lexie-I guess so maybe

Taylor-I'm Taylor

Jinx-I'm Jinx Nice meeting you

Lexie-Same to you guys

Taylor-See?Not bad right?

Haley-Yeah I guess

A pale boy came he has black cat size eyes he has black hair he wear a light green sleeves tee-shirt with a small skull design on it on top of it was a leather also wear a black jeans with chain on it also with black belt with a skull design and he wear a green has a a guitar on his hand.

Chris-Oh Ben just arrive sup dude

Ben-Yo Chris McLean is this where we gonna stay?

Chris-You betcha Ben

Ben-What this suck!I'm going back to where I belong.

He was about to go back at the boat but the captain shut the door

Ben-Come on Captain let me back in!

Chris-Sorry Dude go stand next to the others

Ben angrily walk up to Chris then kick him at the foot

Chris-OW!Mean of you another Duncan

Ben-Shut up

He walk next to Taylor and Nathan

Taylor-Woah!How rad you are mister?

Ben-Yeah I'm rad

Taylor-Cool I like the style name's Taylor you must be Ben

Ben-Nice to meet you Taylor

Taylor-You too

Nathan-Hey what's up man I'm Nathan

Ben-Oh hey dude

A flawless tan girl came she has chocolate brown eyes has long blonde hair wear hot pink bikini top and jeans mini shorts paired with heels she also wear a lot of make wave and blow kisses at everyone else she also smile widely this make the boys drool at her.

Jenna-Hello Everyone I'm Jenna

Boys-H-hey Jenna

Jenna-Hey Chris!Nice meeting you

Chris-Hmm...Guess you make the boys faint at you at your greetings please go stand next to the others

Jenna-Thank you very much

She walk next to Xiuying.A Light tan and freckled girl came out she has a mellow olive green eyes with no make-up and framed she have bushy and ash blonde, a darker shade that reflects well in the sun her hair is in a semi-high ponytail that reaches her upper back with thick brushed bangs covering her wear a sleeveless red and blue plaid flannel shirt (it has long sleeves but she ripped them off) with a white wife beater underneath. She tucks both into denim blue shorts that were cut to mid-thigh and finishes her outfit with her favorite mahogany cowboy wave at everyone.

Chris-Tonya Jane!Welcome to the very own jungle of wawanakwka

TJ-Call me TJ nice meeting ya all

Chris-Hmm...Cool go stand next to everyone else

Jinx-Uh...Chris how many contestants you have?

Chris-18

Jinx-That will be 15 of us waiting for 3 more

Chris-Two more girls and 1 boy

Lexie-You gonna let the girl then the boy and the last girl,right?

Chris-Hmmm...Maybe Next Please

A pale-ish girl came out has brown eyes have Sandy Blonde, very curly and goes down to her butt. Has a few barrettes in it to keep her hair from going into her wear A short pink dress(No straps) with white polkadots all over it. The Dress goes down only a little passed her thighs, and has a belt just under her chest to make the poof out. She wears short shorts underneath her dress as well. And she has light blue flats, and knee high white also has a beauty mark under lips on the right side. A long silver necklace with light purple gems on most of it.

Chris-Hmm...Nice Mitzi welcome

Mitzi-H-hey Chris hey everyone nice meeting ya

Chris-You are a little shy but you will get over it Mitzi you will have friends here

Mitzi-Thanks

Chris-Okay I will introduce this -

Taylor-Wait!you introduce him while us didn't have one you just say,"Next will be and sup Zach glad having you here."

Zach-She has a point dude

Chris-Well,Him and the girl are the last two

Xiuying-Are they special or I don't know?

Chris-Maybe

Lexie-Wow maybe this guy was so very special than ever,huh Chris?

Chris-No the producer made me do it not my problem sorry

Icarus-No your not

Chris-Geez let me just continue okay

Everyone-Whatever

Chris-He is a spanish guy,got a personality to charm all of us here's-

Brad-Wait I know this guy

Chris-Told ya Dude it's Michael!

A tan muscular guy came out he ha brown eyes have long brown hair (Same with Alejandro)He wear A Maroon t-shirt with a blue jacket,A gray baggy jeans and a converse wear also a sunglasses he take it off and smile at the girls this make the girls scream except Taylor who just stare at him with crossed Brad glare at him

Michael-Hey Chris Amigo

Chris-Sup dude

Michael-I guess this is fun but creepy jungle

Chris-Oh yes

Michael-But hey glad you accept my audition

Chris-No problem and you make all the girls faint and scream except for Taylor

Taylor-You got that right

Michael look at the contestant only to see Brad who was still glaring he gave a grin

Well look like Amigo was here Brad dude welcome

Brad-Grr...Don't talk to lie to Jenny for being nice.I never gonna fall for your trap Mike

Michael-Relax Brad I change and if you see Jenny say hi from me

Brad-You didn't know I'm her boyfriend now

Michael-Woah!Congrats Bro

Brad-I hate you

Chris-Woah Relax you two especially you Brad

Brad-Fine Fine He just a Mike-Jerk

Chris-Okay Last contestant she is half chinese half was a fashion model and a great fashion also a fan of total drama since she was thirteen and love the very own Awesome Hot Chris MClean *He Grin*It's Rebecca!

Rebecca was pale white she has baby blue eyes have a red hair in braid with a pink flower on her wear baby blue tee shirt with a red heart design on wear gray jeans with pink belt on dark purple heels was about 5' also wear a lot make up.

Rebecca-Oh!My Gosh Total Drama I'm here I'm super duper excited about this competition.I'm going to faint!

Lexie-*Whisper to Ben*Stalker

Ben-Yeah

Rebecca-Does someone have a paper bag?Oh my Gosh Chris McLean I'm your biggest fan ever

Chris-Thank you very much before I forget go stand next to the other

Rebecca-Alright!

Chris-Okay,Welcome 18 new teens to total drama jungle tour!You be staying here 8 weeks of your summer doing crazy challenge of your we have a tour follow me

They went to a building with a sign "MESS HALL"

Chris-This is where you can eat 3 times a day we have our very own cook Chef

Chef-Sure

Chris-Next we still have our very own confessional where you can say everything you the elimination campfire follow me

They went to the campfire the other sit on the bleacher while the other stand listening to Chris Direction

Chris-This is how the elimination work You gonna go to the confessional there's a small piece of paper and a marker you have to write the person you want to get the most vote not gonna receive this tasty marshmallow but the person who didn't get a marshmallow you can get a trip to go to playa ville and will never ever come back EVER you have ti walk at the dock of shame and ride the boat of loser,is that clear?

Everyone-Sure

Chris-Now we gonna form 2 groups if I call your name go stand to the dark blue bleacher:Haley,Zach,Taylor,Nathan,Mitzi,Brad,Tj,Be n,and Lexie.

Nine of them went to the dark blue bleacher

Chris-You will be known as Killer Moons

He throw a blue flag at Lexie but it's only hit her on the head she fall

Lexie-Oof!Hey what gives?

Chris-That's why you have hands Lexie

Brad-I got it!

Chris-Nice for the rest of you go stand next to the yellow bleacher:Jinx,Quirk,Xiuying,Jerome,Icarus,Michael, Jenna,Tom,and Rebecca

Nine of them went and stand to the bleacher

Chris-You nine will be known as screaming Lion

He throw a yellow flag at Icarus

Taylor-Woah Nice picking name teams Chris

Chris-Thank You

Lexie-Hello?She was using her sarcasm there

Jerome-So where do we stay?

Chris-Over there

He point at two nice cabins

Tom-Dude the cabin was awesome

Chris-Oh Yes,Moons t the west cabin and for the Lions the east one.I give you half an hour to unpack your things after that go to the mess hall for your challenge.

The contestants went to their own cabins

* * *

**Killer Moons Cabin**

The killer moons open the door of their cabin to which surprise them,there was a tv,a small fridge,a shelf full of books,video game console,dvd movie set,nice dark blue beds,also there was a small bathroom their eyes are wide

Taylor-Oh my gosh this place was awesome

Haley-They got stack of movie

Lexie-Oh Yes there's a shelves full of books

Ben-A video game console

Brad-A fridge with food,snacks and drinks

Nathan-This Bed was Comfy

Mitzi-They even have a small bathroom

Zach-oh yeah don't forget about music

TJ-*Sigh relax*This is awesome you can relax all day

Ben-I call this bed mine

He jump at the first bed

Taylor-I call this one Middle

Lexie-I get this one the last one of course

Brad-Okay guys we have to work together so we can win this thing on the bag

* * *

**Screaming Lions Cabin**

Same with the screaming lions when they open the other to which surprise them,there was a tv,a small fridge,a shelf full of books,video game console,dvd movie set,nice yellow beds,also there was a small bathroom their eyes are wide

Michael-This place rocks

Xiuying-They got tv

Quirk-A fridge full of snacks

Jinx-This bed was comfy one

Tom-There's also a bathroom here

Rebecca-Books!Oh my gosh I can read books all I want

Jerome-Don't forget you can play video game all you want

Icarus-They got stack of movie

Jenna-I can finally have a beauty sleep

Michael-Okay we need to have strategy so we can win I will be team captaim

Jinx-When did people agree you will be team captain?

Xiuying-Yeah

Michael-Because I know a lot about game show and I have strategy to tell you guys

Quirk-Icarus have to decide how we gonna do cause she's the one caught the flag and maybe she's a great captain than you

Jerome-He is right Icarus suppose to give orders how we gonna do at the challenge

Icarus-Okay stop the fight guys if you want to win the challenge we just have to help each other.

Rebecca-Icarus right let's work as a team

**Confessional Cam:**

**Icarus-You know I'm really doing at this game well I'm not a bossy captain when time of challenges**

**Jinx-Michael though he will be a great captain it's not like he was the most hot and awesome guy in the universe**

**Michael-Everyone start to think I'm a threat cause they hear Brad telling that I lie to his no one can ever trust me compare to me Jinx was a saint while I was the manipulative guy.I have to make people like me as a teammate and a contestants**

**Confessional Cam Off**

* * *

Outside the two cabins Chris was standing between the cabins

Chris-Woah!A real the Killer Moons have nice interaction but what about Screaming Lions will this team ever end the argue?Or let them lose all the member of the team?Will Jinx find out about the true self of Michael or she will just let this off her finger?Who will win?Who will lose?Who will take the boat of shame?Find out these questions after this commercial break at total...drama...jungle...tour!

* * *

**Well hope you like the first episode of Jungle Tour what do you think R&R please**

**Teams:**

**Killer Moons-Haley,Zach,Taylor,Nathan,Mitzi,Brad,Tj,Ben,a nd Lexie.**

**Screaming Lions-Jinx,Quirk,Xiuying,Jerome,Icarus,Michael,Jen na,Tom,and Rebecca**

**~JadeAnn1123 out XD**


	5. The dangerous greeting part 2

**Hey I'm here again woohoo!LOL I'm writing so fast this time we're having our very own first challenge hope ya enjoy it all let's the story begin!XD **

**Chris-****_Last Time on total drama jungle tour we meet our new 18 started already drama even thought the challenge didn't even started screaming lions have a little argue who's gonna lead the team we also have our first rival Jinx and Michael!Can Jinx even find out Mike evil sabotaging plan?Will the screaming lions have a little work together?Find out on total...Drama...Jungle...Tour!_**

**(Theme Song:I wanna be Famous)**

At the mess hall the two team was sitting on the table side by side.

Taylor-Yeah the cabin was nice but the problem is we eat a green goo.

Nathan-I think I pass lunch

Haley-So do I

Brad-Can we have pizza instead?

Chef-No!Now zip it party boy!

Brad-That dude have anger management

Chef-What did you say?!

Brad-Nothing Nothing just eating the goo I mean food

At the other hand Michael laughed hard at Brad which he glare

Michael-haha!Look like Brad was scared of chef!

Brad-Grrr...

Lexie-Woah!Just relax Brad relax

Brad-Okay Okay

Taylor-If ya keep glaring at him he will pissed you all day

Brad-Fine I ignore him

Chris came in wearing a brown hat

Chris-Hello campers ready for the challenge?

Taylor-What's with the hat?

Chris-This is your challenge

Lexie-*Sarcasm*What?We gonna wear hats like idiot?

Chris-No,the challenge is like Indiana Jones first challenge you have to build a car for a ride to go at the cave.I judge the cars with my beautiful intern Rebecca,Come on in Rebecca!

A caucasian girl she has auburn wear short shorts half shirt which make her to show her belly piercing (Crop Top)and blue gave a warm welcome smile to campers looked wide-eyed at her while the other was jaw dropped

Xiuying-*Whisper to Jerome*That girl was so hot like a sunshine

Jerome just nodded

Rebecca-Hello Campers I'm your intern call me Becca or Becky,okay?

Haley-Uh?Can I have a question?

Rebecca-Sure...Haley what is it?

Haley-Is that mean if your the new intern you gonna take charge if Chris was gone for something to do?

Rebecca-Yes Haley

Haley-Oh Yeah!

She high Five Zach

Chris-Okay enough talking as I was saying me and Becca here gonna judge your team with most awesome car have advantage for the next challenge but not only you have advantage you also can have it for the rest of the summer and for some occasional challenge,okay now go!

The two team ran outside the mess hall to see some boxes everywhere

Jinx-Boxes?

Chris-Oh I forgot to tell ya the tools you need was in there.

Icarus-Okay how we gonna open this?

Chris-Find your own way.*He left*

* * *

**Killer Moons**

Everyone was working together no argue no already open their boxes thanks to Lexie and Nathan.

Nathan-Hey Guys I got a clutch

Mitzi-I got the temperature gauge

Taylor-Woah Nice

Brad-Alright team let's work together and win this thing!

Killer Moons-Yeah!

They start working helping each other.

* * *

**Screaming Lions**

The screaming lions look at the killer moons working together no argue at all they look at each other some of them where arguing who gonna have the hammer,some just do nothing but only do is sit there and and Michael look at each other angry but Jinx shook this off

Jinx-Okay we need to help each other if we don't we gonna lose fair and square for good and never gonna get the stop being a jerk and start helping me with this wheels

Michael-As if!

Jinx-Then you have to go crying in the corner because your leaving if you didn't help we need the advantage for the next part of the challenge

Michael-Gonna be hurt if we don't have advantage my dear?*He hold her hands which she blush but she push him*

Jinx-As if!

Michael-Why you blushing my dear?

Jinx-What?!I'm not!

Michael-You like me?

Jinx-No way!Your evil I'm not gonna fall for you!Ugh just help me with this

Michael-Fine Chica I'm going to help you

They start helping each other

* * *

**Confessional Room:**

**Jinx-No way I'm gonna fall for him!He was evil he already start being a threat since he who see that blush that's not a blush it's an anger not falling for a hot spanish guy-Ugh! Stop**

* * *

**Killer Moons**

The Moons are almost car was incredible it was totally incredible they only need to do is fill it with fuel and they are done

Taylor-That what I call a hot wheel!

Brad-Dudes!This is awesome

Haley-We gonna win this

She high Five Zach

* * *

**Screaming Lions**

The lions was also done but you can see it was mess up and junk one part of the back was loose.

Quirk-So we finish?

Rebecca-I don't know it seem some of the part are...I don't know mess up

Jinx-Give me the hammer

She hammer the back part and they are done

Jinx-There done

Icarus-We're dead

Tom-Come On guys it better than nothing

A side mirror fall

Xiuying-Or not

* * *

Chris-Alright it's judging time!Moons let's see what you got

Taylor-We call it Hot Moons resemble for our team

Chris-Hmm...Nice that what I call a hot wheel

Taylor-I know right

Chris-Extreme 10,Becca?

Becca-That car was...Awesome!That what I call a car to drive

Chris-Alright what's your score for Killer Moons?

Becca-An amazing Ten!

Chris-Chef?What do you think?

Chef-To spooky I give a 9

Taylor-What?we did great job at this well it's only 9 better than anything right?

Nathan-Totally!

Ben-He should just give us a 10

Taylor-Come on Man it still a good score

She playfully punch him in the arm

Taylor-At least we still in the lead cheer up man

Ben-I guess but still he should just give us that sweet ten

Taylor-Yeah whatever Stubborn Ben haha

Ben-Whatever sweetheart

Taylor-Shut up Badder

Both of them laugh at each then forget about Nathan who was right behind her all the time,he was a little unimpressed and dissapointed

* * *

**Confessional Room:**

**Nathan-*Sigh*Okay I admit it I'm a little jealous about Ben and Taylor often hangout.I have a small crush on Taylor and I think she didn't notice that way.I got to have a way to impressed Taylor**

**Taylor-Ben and I was friends since we see each other like 2 got lot in common like...We both like playing electric guitar,like skateboarding,scary movies,deep dark stories and we both play each other pranks**

**Ben-Taylor was so nice and friendly I never thought we got lot in common I'm a punk and wow I never thought she was like a little goth I learn a lot about her she always read books,like skateboarding,guitar playing,on a band,like scary movie so much and of course pranking!She was like the coolest girl as a friend of course**

* * *

Chris-Okay Screaming Lions let see your car

He,Becca,and Chef observe lions car only too see it's was mess,Chris went to look at the side mirror only to see it has a crack and it went to look at the screaming lions with an annoying face.

Michael-Get on with it!

Chris-Don't Stop me from judging your car Mike

Michael-Ugh!

Chris-Okay your car seem to be pretty uh...rude I give it a 5,Becca?

Becca-Actually it look like trash to me since you really make at least a small effort I give it a 4

Chris-Chef?

Chef-I'm with you it's a trash and mess up and two no effort.

Screaming Lions-So?

Chef-A two

Screaming Lions-What?

Chris-Yup,your score is 11 quite a shocker while Moons got a total of 29 which they won first part challenge and the advantage

Moons-Yeah!

Lexie-Uh...so what's the reward?

Becca-Here catch!

Becca throw them some weapons like Bow and Arrows,Slingshot,a rope,etc.

Lexie-What?We gonna kill each other?

Chris-No,As much your a smart teen girl you annoy me,Marie

Lexie-IT'S LEXIE!

Chris-Hehe I like it when your mad that give ratings!

Lexie-Grr...

She throw a small rock at him knocking him out

Lexie-That's for messing up with me!

Taylor-Nice Job!

Ben-That can shut him for good

Becca-Since Chris was knock which make you all happy include me and Chef I'm hosting for like 15 minutes or 30 minutes,So here's how it work each team have to drive into the cave at the near edge of the jungle when you got there you have to go inside of the cave and go grab a golden totem and run back here at the jungle campground and give it to me who make it here first win!But my note for you guys beware of wild animals and traps at the jungle and cave especially team lions because they don't have weapons while for Moons you have to learn how to use your weapons for wild animals and how's it work Oh Interns!

A familiar delinquent,a cynical bookworm,and a familiar party boy came in with the same weapons with Team Moons.

Duncan-McLean!I know your here!Why we have to be here?!

Noah-Duh,what do you think?He let us guests here because he need interns,Einstein

Duncan-Shut it Noah!Anyway where's that sadistic host?

Geoff-Are you the new girl intern for Chris?

Becca-Yup!I'm Rebecca but call me Becca

Geoff-Nice meeting ya Becca

Noah-Uh,Excuse me but where's that evil sadistic also known as Chris Mclean?

Becca-Oh Him!Look down and you can see him

Duncan-*Whisper to Noah and Geoff*Is that mean he is at hell now?

Noah-Glad if that happen now I'm going to cheer and called the other for the reunion.

Geoff-Dudes that will be great

The three of them snicker to each other then look down then laughed as hard as they can

Duncan-Haha dude he got kill by the new contestants.

Geoff-I call the cast dudes.

He get his phone then start calling the cast who surprise still at the playa des new cast plus Becca and Chef hear the cheered from the old cast.

Geoff-That's right guys!Throw already a party at playa!

Old cast plus Duncan and Noah-Woahh!

Becca-Stop your happiness!

This make the room silent

Becca-Chris did not get kill by the cast he got knock out by a rock thanks to Lexie

Lexie glare at her

Becca-So better stop your happy party before he wake up and kill you all

Old cast-Awe!What?

Geoff-Sorry guys the party is canceled

He turn off his phone

Noah-Anyway what are we doing here again?

Becca-To test the ,you have the Bow and arrow,Noah you have the slingshots and Geoff you have the 's your turn Duncan

Duncan-*Scoffed*Whatever

He shot two targets which is bull eyes

Becca-Good Job Duncan Okay Noah try your slingshot

Noah-I'm not great at this but let's do this

He hit Lexie in the head making her moan in pain

Lexie-Ouch!That's hurt Noah!

Noah-Uh...Sorry...

Lexie-My name is Lexie

Noah-Sorry Lexie

Becca-The rope is for capturing a wild animal for a reward for team Moons and for their dinner.

Then Chris start to wake up he stood up rubbing his head looking at Becca

Chris-Ugh!what happen?

Chef-You got Knock out

Zach-And That was awesome!

Chris-Shut it Zach Anyway is that Duncan,Noah,and Geoffy

Geoff-Don't call me Geoffy

Chris-Moons and Lions start racing to the cave

The Moons start racing toward the cave while the Lions just run as fast as they can

Geoff-So dude Chris you have a pizza or something on your room?

Chris-yeah now come on you three at the mess hall

The four of them plus Becca and Chef went to the Mess hall

* * *

**Killer Moons Car**

The Moons was quite for the whole ride at the car until Taylor decide to speak up who was driving the car

Taylor-So Uh is there a map or something in the bag?

Mitzi-I don't know let me check it

She look inside the bag

Mitzi-A Sock!AToothbrush!A book!Ugh!A toothpick Gah!Where is that stupid Map!Aha finally here catch Taylor

Taylor-Alright

She unfold the map to reveal a sketch of the huge scratch her head confused.

Taylor-Uh...What kind of map is this!?

Lexie-Let me see that thing Taylor

Taylor give it to her as Lexie observe it along with Nathan

Nathan-Uh...Where are we now?

Taylor-At a sign say dangerous precious Chris cave what kind of name is that?

Lexie-Hmm...I see we are here in the south side of the jungle campground and we are like so far a way from the need to go right of east then left then right and go straight ahead then we gonna find a river after we across there go straight again then there is the cave.

Taylor-Hmm...That sound 's go!

They drove fast yelling in joy

* * *

**Screaming Lions-**

Unlike the Moon,All of them was arguing each other especially for Jinx,Michael,Xiuying,Icarus and and Michael was arguing about the direction and it's all Michael fault then Jinx start to attack him but she was restrained by Quirk and Xiuying while Icarus was annoyed and tell them to stop,After they began the a minute,Michael who break the silent and start telling Jinx that stop messing with the direction and how she suck at directions which Jinx Argue back this make Icarus explode right between them.

Icarus-That's it!You two quit it we have enough with your fight for the day!Yelling each other!Arguing about stupid stuff!We have a challenge in the middle of this scary jungle!We lost at the first challenge because of the argue about the tools!We lost the weapons because of this piece of crap fight!Now if we lose this second challenge one of you two will leave!

The other from their team was shock while Rebecca calming down an enrage Icarus while Jinx and Michael look at each other then crossed their arm

Jinx-Whatever still your fault Michael

Michael-And you suck at direction

Xiuying-Two of you quit it!

Rebecca-We having trouble here then all ya do is fight!Fight fight

The two of the new enemies glare at each other while muttering word to each other

* * *

**Confessional Room:**

**Icarus:I don't know what got into me.I'm not that kind of person who always mad and still the two of them should shut up about arguing.I don't know if those two like each other or something like that if both of them like always argue then perfect couple could form at the finale 2 if those two make it far like that well atleast some of my teammates support me being a captain still shock about it.**

**Jinx-Ugh!Stupid Michael!Thought he great at everything!He's not like a smarty pants or something!He's the reason why I got so half bad for my team hopefully we can say goodbye to 's not that bad he's so awesome and-Ugh focus Jinx!**

**Michael-Hmm...Thought of Jinx gonna get on my back for that long huh wait till we see who gonna leave if we gonna held an alliance meeting with Jerome,Jenna,and ,Quirk,Rebecca,and Icarus was so stupid to join with Jinx especially our so called captain Icarus.**

* * *

**Killer Moons**

Killer Moons make it to the river to see a bridge full of traps and gulped nervously and scared

Brad-Okay guys let all be brave I know we are all scared of this thing but we have to do it to win and be safe for elimination night

They all nodded scared

Brad-*Sigh*Okay let's do ON!

He ran to the bridge,dodging every traps and avoiding the cracks from the bridge he crossed the other side of the bridge,followed by Mitzi doing what Brad did then crossed the other side,Ben sees a vine then climb on it swing all the way to the other and Haley crossed the other side offer Taylor to go first which she giggled about this then ran to the bridge followed by Nathan behind but when Taylor crossed the crack one she almost lose her balance but she was help by Nathan and Lexie behind of her she smiled thid.

Brad-Alright we made it

Ben-Wait!where is TJ?

Mitzi-Is she just behind of Lexie minutes ago

Lexie-nah I don't know

Then they hear screaming from the vines to see Tj was there swinging then she ran to the bridge avoiding the traps and the piranhas she jump at a boulder then jump to the other side of the bridge with a perfect team was amused by this

Haley-How did ya do that?

Tj-Nah I just do crazy things like that

Haley-Uh...Okay

Zach-That was awesome!

Nathan-Come on we don't have time

They run straight to go to the cave

* * *

**Confessional Room:**

**Haley-TJ creep me out now**

**Zach-That girl was so crazy and awesome**

**Brad-Well I'm amuse by Tj but we need to take serious dudes **

**Ben-That was the coolest thing I ever 's cut at Nathan and Taylor was sweet but when he help Taylor to get up it's like sparks you know after a few weeks we see both of them having a kissy kiss face.*Making sound like a couple was kissing***

**Tj-You see I never got screen time so that why I show them my time to shine and see what happen their faces was like Woooahh/Cool/Crazy I'm a bit crazy about extreme skills**

**Mitzi-I never see a girl like that crazy at skills I mean second because the first one was Izzy or should I say E-scope**

**Taylor-Tj was crazy and cool...But with Nathan that was sweet of him to help me up why i like him?His personality and character charm me and it was awesome...I have a small crush on Nathan but don't tell him or if ya tell it your face gonna be destroy**

**Lexie-Nah nothing to say but Tj is crazy at extreme things**

**Nathan-Glad to help Taylor there that's how Nathan do it!Yeah!**

* * *

Mitzi-Wait what about our car?

Taylor-I think it's right at the other side of the bridg-Wait where's the car?

They look at the other side of the bridge only to find that their car was gone.

Brad-Where is it?

TJ-Oh yeah I forgot to tell you I push it to the bushes so the other team can't seeand you know sometimes if people was manipulative they sneak out at something and try to sabotage it.

Lexie-That was...Genius!

Ben-That was awesome!

Zach-Uh...Guys I think we need to move on we're at the middle of the challenge.

Haley-Oh right let's go

They ran toward the cave...

* * *

**At the Cave**

The Moons stop right at the entrance of the was a Sharp Icy Rocks at the upper and the sides of the wall it was really thin and sharp and it's made of icy rocks at the floor you can see boxes beside the wall you can see a sign with different language's kind of Egyptian letters.

Taylor-The cave

Nathan-But there's some of sharp thingy at the door we cant just go there easily

Ben-Shut it man we can go in this door easily.

He start walking to the door until Lexie see the sign and read it.

Lexie-*Thought*_Egyptian letters?Weird...But whatever let's read it...Here is the first clue contestants,Sharp up your foot or this will be your end at this game?Strange wait that's a trap!_*Stop Thought*Don't!

But Ben already step on the box tiles but he almost get kill by the sharp back down making him fall

Lexie-Becca said there's booby traps at the jungle and cave so you better keep on your sight at the signs.I found out what we have to do,to across this trap door one of you have to dodge all the trap box tiles or avoid the icicles.

Ben-I'm not gonna step in there again ever

Lexie-So who's gonna do it?

Everyone stay silent because they were scared Lexie sigh and step forward

Lexie-Okay fine I do it because I learn this.

She start doing a 'dodge craze dance' she accidentally stepped on a wrong tile

Moons except Lexie-Watch out!

By the time she got out of the trap, all the icicles just sheathed out of their hiding place

Lexie-So let's go we have to get that totem thing.

* * *

**Screaming** **Lions **

They reach at the bridge...One by One they across the up it's Michael Turn he back up and ran forward then do a roll over then swing at the vines then avoid the boulders and crack of the jump to the other side of the bridge which make the other amused by this especially Jinx who has her jaw dropped and wide eyed.

* * *

**Confessional Room:**

**Jinx-No one can't ever do was awesome!Ugh!Focus Jinx Focus...Do a mediate position then close your eyes and then breath in and out.*Sigh*It's so relaxing.**

* * *

They also past the cave trap door thanks to ran fast as they can which they can see Team and Mitzi look behind to see team lions was gaining on them.

Brad-Guys Hurry Up!The other team gaining on us move faster

They start running they stop when they see a sign that say pick one path wisely

Taylor-Take the right,the right one was always the correct path.

Haley-Let's go

They ran to the right soon they left the Lions came to see the two path they read the advice them to take the left so they agree with her went to the path.

* * *

**Killer Moons**

They see a pinball machine and a door from the other side of the cliff which has no bridge.

Nathan-What's this?

Lexie-It's another booby trap one of us have to rank up a highest point in the pinball machine which make a bridge grow if one of the ball miss, the bridge going to break again it's because it made of ices.

Ben-I do it for our safety...I mean for us to be save from elimination

Lexie-Fine you go do it Einstein

Ben-Shut It

He start playing the machine ranking high points this make his teammates amused at this but one of the ball was miss make Mitzi almost lost her balance but she was help by Lexie,Haley and Taylor

Mitzi-Thanks

Then suddenly Zach,Nathan,Haley,Mitzi,Brad look terrified by was notice by TJ,Lexie and Taylor

TJ-Uh...Guys what's wrong?

They point to the look at this and which make her expression turn to a scared expression.

Lexie-Guys come on what's is?

6 of them-A Creepy Clown!It's here with a chainsaw try to kill us!

LexieWHAT?!Where Chris keep getting this thing!

Ben-Guys run to the bridge I follow

Zach-You sure dude?

Ben-Yes just go I follow trust me this only take a short time to beat the score.

They ran to the bridge while the Clown follows while they scream in terror while running for their lives

* * *

**At the Secret Camera Room**

You can see Chris,Chef,Becca,Duncan,Noah,and Geoff watching the videos they laugh so hard especially Chris who laugh like a maniac.

Chris-Oh man,This is so good.I can't believe they thought it's a real clown with a chainsaw.

Duncan-The Killer with the chainsaw and a hook is more better than that Clown.

Noah-It's not like your not scared of that.

Duncan-Shut Up Noah.

Geoff-Guys Chill we got a time to relax so just calm down and watch the video

Duncan and Noah-Fine

They go back watching the Killer Moons.

* * *

After Ben reach the high score he ran as fast as he can so he can't be kill by the clown with the barely makes it in time before the bridge drops.

Ben-That was close let's go

Taylor-*Look at the door to see it was a slide door to lead them to another booby trap.*A slide door this sucks

Lexie-Just move Taylor we have this thing in the bag trust me

Taylor-Okay

They slide down towards the next path.

* * *

**Screaming Lions**

The screaming Lions look at the trap to see a moving platform up and down,backwards and can see there was a same river full of piranhas and crocodiles also see some obstacle course before reaching the other gulped scared and shook about this and she look at her teammates

Jinx-Okay Everyone calm down we can do this let's work as a team,what's the sign say?

Jerome-It's say we have to across the number traps then go to the muddy course then avoid being kill by the sharp things then swing at the volcano or you die then we have to go to the platforms then we can go ahead the next pathway.

Jinx-Okay number traps how do we know what right number is?

Icarus-Try two,Jinx

Jinx-Okay

She jump at the number two she close her eyes but nothing happen the number two block stay still

Quirk-I think it's an even number course

Xiuying-Come on guys let's jump on the numbers.

They jump each number making them reach the muddy signal them that she go first,she ran to the muddy course but she didn't notice a hammer swing down but she dodged it when she see it coming to her face making her crawl at the course she also look messy and muddy.

Jiinx-Come on Guys just crawl

Xiuying,Jerome and Michael followed her doing the same ,Rebecca,Icarus and Tom look like they about to give up but sighed and start crawling the 8 of them make it to the volcano they start looking at Jenna who was still worry that she will get dirty and gross.

Jinx-Come On Jenna it just mud it can't harm ya

Jenna-But it's icky and making me look dirty and smelly.I can't do it,no one can make me do this!

Rebecca-This is gonna take us long

Xiuying-Come on!Jenna what more important being dirty or winning this challenge?If we lose then maybe you will leave because you refuse to cross the muddy just a mud!Some People like us don't want to get dirty too so please just across this course and do it for us!

Jenna-Fine

She start crawling on the muddy course while crawling she start complaining how dirty she is.

Xiuying-Yeah!That's the spirit Jenna you can do it your almost there

Jenna-Where do Chris keep getting this thing?He's dead and A meanie!

Xiuying-Don't worry we can kill him after this

Xiuying didn't noticing behind her was Jerome who almost swooned at her.

* * *

**Confessional Room:**

**Jerome-I never seen a girl like her in my whole life before she was awesome and great giving spirit at a teammate and she's great at leading things.I think I meet love at first sight,She maybe tall but she has a clear big heart she was nice too.*Sigh*But I don't know if she like me,Why is so hard for me I need advice I think I know where I gonna go,Brad,since he has a girlfriend now.**

* * *

Jenna make it to her team making them cheered at of them start running to the up was Michael he swing at the rope and do a back flipped then he across the volcano,everyone clapped at him,soon Quirk follow which he across too but a little terrified about the swinging thingy he was followed by Jenna who was squealing across the volcano but then land at the other side,Tom follow which he across no problem at it,next was Jerome turn to shine which he do a back flipped and across the other side everyone clapped also especially Xiuying who cheered at him make him smiled

* * *

**Confessional Room:**

**Jerome-Score one for Jerome!Yes!Woohoo I know she will be impressed**

**Xiuying-Jerome was awesome out there.*She blushed*What?I like his style he was perfect.*She sighed dreamily***

* * *

Rebecca was up she scream 'woohoo' while she across the other side next it was Icarus,she make it too...But she land at Michael but she push him showing she has no interest on was up she across it also,last was now Jinx turn,She gulped nervously and scared but she swing screaming all the way when she jump to go to the other side but almost lost her balanced which make her teammates gasped but Michael grab her hand and pulled her which she hug him because he save her after breaking the hug she smiled at him but remember he was her enemy.

Jinx-*Not looking at Michael but you can see her face was beet of red this make Michael smirk at her*Thanks come on let's go

Michael-No Problem Chica Just call me if you need help

Jinx-Ugh!Get your hands off me Jerk come on let's move on.

Michael-Whatever Chica

They ran to the platform and make it on the other side of the new rival ran behind their teammates.

* * *

**Killer Moons**

They make it to the next path only to see it was completely blank and only they see was the door so they shrugged it then ran but they didn't notice Lexie was caught by a ripper or a 's about to scream but her mouth got cover by the ripper hand she try to push the ripper but to no avail She was put into a glass small room she start banging it for help,gladly Mitzi turn to her

Mitzi-Look it's Lexie locked at the glass small room by the ?!Lexie was locked at the glass room by A RIPPER?!

Lexie-*Sarcastically*Uh No I was burried at the freakin' sand!Get me out of this thing!AHHHH!

Brad-Don't worry Lexie we gonna get you out there

Ripper-To save your teammate you have to answer this questions about her.

Ben-What?!We don't even know each other for one day

Ripper-I don't Question what item Lexie always bring and always do?

Haley-I know this!When she arrived at the jungle she always love books!

Ripper-Hmm..Very Clever.

Lexie-Finally can I get out?

Ripper-Not Quite

Lexie-What?!Come On Man!

Ripper-They have to answer this one more time.

Lexie-Whatever

Ripper-Okay what best thing Lexie's great at?

Brad-What?!No one even know her much!

Ripper-I don't care,so no one can answer it then say good bye to your smartest and most useful teammate.

Taylor-Wait!

Ripper-What?

Taylor-As I remember when we are working at the car Me and Lexie talk about something about her this how's happen...

* * *

_Flashback_

_Taylor-Nice work team!We gonna win this for sure!_

_Lexie-Or maybe not_

_Taylor-Come On Lex don't be so negative_

_Lexie-You think I'm all Negative and sarcastic?_

_Taylor-Not really but I guess you have to less your negativity and sarcasm_

_Lexie-Yeah I know,You think we got lot in common?_

_Taylor-I don't know...Only one way to find out_

_They start talking about their life,social,psychics,personality,favorites and other stuff they like._

_Taylor-Wait you like Operas and playing tambourine beside books?_

_Lexie-Yeah I usually like Operas more than tambourine it's like my second hobby but my usual talent is Operas at school play that's why sometimes I win contests at school but sadly my parents don't even notice this thing even thought I'm the oldest from my siblings maybe I'm their smartest daughter but I don't know if they see this on me_

_Taylor-I'm sorry to hear that Lexie_

_Lexie-It's okay Taylor_

_Taylor-After all we're like small family here_

_Lexie-*Smile weakly*Thanks Taylor_

_Taylor-No Problem your my friend_

_Lexie-Anyway I also like bands and writing songs cause when I was ten I join on a band,I'm like their drummer.I quit anyway when I was 11_

_Taylor-Awesome well anyway I also on a band when I was young_

_Then they hear a sadistic voice,it was Chris_

_Chris-Alright it's Judging time!Moons let's see what you got?_

_Lexie-Should we go?_

_Taylor-Yeah they maybe looking for us or something_

_They walk to their team and wait for Chris to judge their own car._

_Flashed Back Ended_

* * *

Lexie-UGH!Do you have to bring that up Taylor?

Taylor-Yes I have

Ripper-What's the answer?

Taylor-She always like Operas and playing tambourine or she use sarcasm alot and negativity at her whole life

Ripper-What?!It can't be!No one even defeat me at things!NOOOOO!

Taylor-Now go unlocked that door before I kicked your butt!

Ripper-Okay Okay here she is

The ripper unlocked the door which Lexie came out frustrated and she then kicked the ripper at the balls

Ripper-OW!

Lexie-Now out ya go!

Ripper-Okay

The ripper use a smoke bomb and the killer moons coughed at this but recover then they ran to the path.

* * *

**Screaming Lions**

The Lions came to see a cage cover with red they hear roaring sound which make everyone shivered then they see the cage start to break and the cloth was uncover to reveal a bear they look pale but Xiuying look confident at this and stepped forward and said...

Xiuying-I think it's means one of us have to wrestle the want to volunteer?

Everyone stay quietly while staring at her with an eye 'Are you crazy?' then Xiuying sighed and stared at the bear

Xiuying-Bring it On Bear show your best shot!

The bear just roar loudly which make them cover their look at the bear angrily then charged at it,she start fighting with the bear with her just look at her with wide-eyed and shaking body.

Xiuying-Is that all you got?!Come fight me like a real person!You Bear!

The bear looked scared at her it back off and went to the cage crying like no dust herself and went to her team who still traumatized what they saw

Xiuying-So let's go

They shook their head and recover then start to follow her.

* * *

The Lions start running through the path only to see Moons was ahead of gasped which make the Moons turn their attention to them they also gasped but keep running faster like no team make it to the room tied to see two golden totem they grab it each then start running out of the cave because they start a booby trap for getting the two torem,They we're neck and neck .When they we're at the forest and the killer moons went to their car but they we're stopped by the lions that it was not fair about this which make them both of the team argue and fight but it was stop by Taylor saying they should just also walk to make it fair and square everyone agree about this then start running...After an hour of running they we're really tired from all the booby traps,the challenge and the running all the way back to the campground with just two stupid gold face turn to a smiled when she sees the campground

Lexie-Guys...*Pants*The campground...Quick let's go!

The two team start boosting confident and start running to the campground they we're all tied then they see Chris,Becca,Chef,Duncan,Noah and reach the campground but suddenly the lions win which they cheered while the Moons looked examined the totem

Chris-Wait...Lions you get the wrong totem

Jinx-What?But that's all gold and all what else looked like a totem it's look simillar to Team Moons what's wrong with it

The lions agree with her

Chris-Yeah I know but did Becca even tell ya there we're two totem one is real and the other totem was fake

Cast-No

Becca-Oops did I forget that?

Cast-Yes

Chris-So that's why team Moons win the jungle challenge!And they can have the car and a sweet victory party!

Moons-Yeah Woohoo!

Chris-Lions I'm pretty disappointed about you guys but anyway you can go think of who you wanna kicked off and never ever comeback and before I forget Moons you can party with Duncan,Noah and Geoff

Moons-Yes!

Geoff-WooHoo PARTAY!

Chris-See ya at elimination Lions McLean out

* * *

**6 p.m. at the Mess Hall Lions Table**

Jinx-So?

Quirk-So what?

Jinx-Who we gonna voted off?

Michael-I know let's voted off who's more annoying and suck at reading maps and directions and I assumed it was Jinx

He point at her which she glared at him.

Jinx-Get your finger off my face!And what's that suppose to mean?

Michael-I'm more useful at the game than you and your annoying

Jinx-The annoying in our group is you!

Michael-Will ya just shut up Jinx no one care about you I'm still gonna vote ya off

Jinx-And I'm gonna vote ya off too!

Michael-Hmhp!

Jinx-Hmhp!

Michael-Whatever I'm outta here

Jinx-So do I!

Both of them walk to a different direction

Rebecca-Forget both of them,Let's just talked about this thing and we're over

Jenna-What about him?

He point at Quirk direction which he looked strangely then a voice was heard it came from Mitzi from the other side of the table!

Mitzi-Nooo!I mean No salt there's no salt on the table...So bummer!

Then Ben went to the Lions conversation and say

Ben-Jenna you should pick a person with evidence that they deserved the vote I think who need a vote is you!

Jenna-Why me?

Ben-As I hear from the Lions you're so cranky about being at the muddy course

Jenna-None of your business!

Tom-You know I don't get it why we lose?They got all strong competitor and girls

Everyone gasped...Icarus,Jenna and Xiuying came to him mad

Icarus-What's that supposed to mean?

Xiuying-Yeah,Enlighten us!You saying that we're weak!

Jenna-You're not that tough one and you don't even help us all along!

Tom-Yeah at least I'm useful than all of ya chicks!

Everyone was shocked now,Quirk start to walk next to Ben who pat his grab him while Jenna and Icarus start forming their fists.

Icarus-You think we still need you here?!

Tom-Not exactly...I don't even care about you girls my boy cousin say to watch out for every girls in here they might upset by the boys toughness

Jenna-That's it!

Before Jenna could beat him...She was stopped by Jerome

Jerome-Girls,Girls calmed down he don't mean it at least he didn't say about boys have more great personality and all than girls are

Tom-But Guys are

* * *

**Elimination Campfire**

Screaming Lions sat at the bleacher waiting for Chris...Jerome turn to Tom who say

Jerome-Dude you have to learn more about world and stuff

Tom gulped at this then Chris showed up

Chris-Welcome Screaming Lions to your first ever to the confessional and cross out the picture of the person you wanna voted by the way Killer Moons having a nice seat at the corner of the campfire ceremony to see a member of Lions get vote off?

Killer Moons mumbled a 'No','Not really','I don't care'and 'whatever' from their mouths Chris rolled his eyes at them

Chris-Alright Lions vote some one off first up Jinx

* * *

**Confessional Room**

**Jinx-*Held up a picture of Michael and crossed it madly*Bye Bye Michael nice knowing I mean Not.*Chuckle***

**Michael-*Hold up a picture of Jinx and crossed it angrily while laughing evilly***

**Icarus-Bye Bye Tom *Crossed out Tom picture and left***

**Jerome-Since Xiuying voting off Tom but I'm gonna against her...Maybe Tom was a little sexist but sorry Jinx was a little bossy and plus Michael told me to vote it's Jinx *He crossed out Jinx picture***

**Xiuying-*She came and crossed out Tom picture then left but before she wave bye bye to the picture of Tom***

**Rebecca-*She just crossed Tom picture and then left***

**Tom-Jenna should leave she just to icky and so more girly so bye *He crossed Jenna picture***

**Jenna-Your so out of here ya sexist pig OUTTA HERE! *She crossed Tom picture angrily***

**Quirk-*He was in there thinking who to vote just then Chris came pissed out pointing to his watch*What?**

**Chris-Dude!It's a half hour show just vote someone out here**

**Quirk-Fine*He stamp Tom Picture***

* * *

Chris was holding 8 marshmallows and some pictures.

Chris-You all cast your vote and well it shock are the people who are safe...Quirk,Xiuying

They caught their mallows and smiled at each other.

Chris-Jerome,Icarus

They caught it also and eat it delightful while Quirk and Xiuying high-five at them

Chris-Last person who is safe without a vote...Rebecca!

Rebecca-WooHoo!

Chris-You four all have the five of you that has no vote what do you want to say to the four of them

Icarus and Xiuying was hugging Jinx wishing her good was nervous but stay calm Jerome pat his smiled evilly at Tom while motioning that he will leave the camp soon this make him nervous and and Quirk just shrugged.

Chris-Jenna your safe

Jenna-Yeah!

Chris-Next to the last before we say the bottom 2,Safe is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Michael

Michael sigh relief then look at Jinx with an eye 'Told ya so',this make Jinx rolled her eyes.

Chris-Jinx and Tom the last mallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Dramatic Music Played while the two of them looked nervous

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Jinx!

Jinx-Yay!In your face Michael I'm still safe!

Michael rolled his eyes

Chris-Dude Tom your out now...Saying comment about your team and the girls not you have a date with boat of Bye Bye

Tom walked to the dock disappointed then ride the boat of losers

Chris-Lions your down to 8 what will happen to you guys?Each of you gonna leave each day

All of them glare at him

Chris-What?Anyway Moons you're free to go part-Hey where they go?

Becca-While your distract all of them plus Duncan,Noah and Geoff start to walk away and party at the Moons cabin.

Chris-Ugh!Those three are lucky I let them party or else I already kick them outta Lions go back to your cabin and sleep because ya need it.

* * *

**Moon's Victory Party:**

Everyone was enjoying at the ,Taylor,Duncan,Geoff,Haley,TJ was at the hot tub with iced tea on their and Zach was playing video games while Brad and Mitzi cheered at and Noah was at the stair of the cabin reading a book.

Geoff-For Moons victory!

All of them-For Moons Victory!

Taylor-Nice work at the challenge,Guys

All of them-Yeah Thanks

* * *

**Cut at Lexie and Noah:**

Lexie-Hehe!It so much fun if ya win for your first ever challenge and a reward

Noah-You say it...First time we win back at Season 1 it's like heaven out there

Lexie-For real?

Noah-Totally

Lexie look at the sky same as Noah they see so many stars.

Lexie-It so beautiful

Noah-Yeah I always do this at night reading books outdoors and see all the constellation

Lexie-You betcha

Lexie place her hand at the stair same as Noah which they hold looked at each other but turn away blushing.

Noah-Hehe

Lexie-Hehe

Noah-You know your great at the trap door

Lexie-You see that

Noah-Of course Chris always let us see at the secret room

Lexie-Thanks

They didn't notice everyone was looking at them with a kiss-up notice this and look at them...

Both of them-What?

Duncan-Oh nothing we just got a picture of both of you love birds.

Took out a picture of them make Noah stand up running after him while all of the moons laugh at this

Noah-Your dead Duncan!Give me that picture!

Duncan-You wish Noah!

Lexie-This the best!

* * *

**At The Dock**

Chris-Woah!That's how romance started...Wait till what happen next at the Total Drama Jungle Jinx and Mike still be enemies or after a week they're relation blossom?Will the party of Moons will last?Will I let Duncan,Noah,or even Geoff stay here for the rest of the eight weeks?Will Noah and Lexie have feeling for each other?Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA JUNGLE TOUR!

* * *

**Well what do you think...Is it good or bad?We have our new intern Becca!What will happen next we will reveal something next week!Duncan,Noah and Geoff will be shock about this...Care to guess it?Find out next week on Total Drama Jungle Tour!NEW Couples are form!**

**Teams**

**Moons-Taylor,Nathan,Ben,Mitzi,Tj,Brad,Lexie,Zach,H aley**

**Lions-Jinx,Michael,Xiuying,Icarus,Jerome,Jenna,Qui rk,Rebecca**

**Veterans interns-**

**Duncan,Geoff and Noah**

**New Intern-**

**Becca**

**Eliminated**

**18th-Tom**

**-JadeAnn1123**


End file.
